one last thing
by still living
Summary: Chapter 3 up...you'll find out why draco's acting the way he is in ch. 4...R&R...Two completly different people brought together by the harsh realities of life...DracoHermione....DISCLAIMER: i don't own the charactersJK rowling does...i only own the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**one last thing**

Chapter1

Draco could feel sweat trickling down his back. He's been running…running for hours but he couldn't stop now because if he did then THEY'LL catch him. He felt something hit his back. He fell to his knees. His chest became tight… he couldn't breathe…all he could see was Darkness.

* * *

Hermione opened the door of the head's carriage and saw a certain Draco Malfoy staring out the window. She took a deep breath as she sat down across from him. 

Silence…even more silence… this was unusual, Malfoy always had something to say, especially at Hermione. He always threw nasty comments at her for being a Gryffindor Mudblood but this time was different. The blonde haired Slytherin said nothing and did nothing. He just sat there staring out the window.

Hermione couldn't help herself from wondering why Malfoy was acting this way. Maybe he's playing some sort of sick Slytherin joke or maybe he's just readying himself to insult her or maybe… maybe he's changed – that can't be, ferrets don't change. Hermione's face was getting all contorted from thought, she was trying to figure out why he was being so quiet.

"Why are you so silent?" she asked him. He simply looked at her then back out the window. Hermione was now even deeper in thought. He hadn't answered her, he didn't say anything but that wasn't what bothered her. What really bothered her was how Malfoy looked. He looked different. No nice new robes, no nice new bag, no nice new shoes and no plastered smirk. He looked – normal. He looked just like any other boy in Hogwarts.

* * *

(a/n: sorry for a short 1st chapter… I promise the succeeding chapters will be longerJ)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"May I have your attention please" Professor McGonagall said. "Thank you. I would like to welcome everyone to Hogwarts. To it's new students welcome and to it's old students welcome back. Before the feast begins I would like to say a few words. This year is a new start for all of us. New classes, new faces, new friends but let us not forget about our past. 

"Hogwarts has been through a lot the previous school year, we've lost some teachers, some students, and some friends…but one of the greatest losses our beloved school had to face was when we lost someone dear to us all. 

"Albus Dumbledore was by far the greatest headmaster the school has ever had." McGonagall paused as she drew in a breath and wiped away her tears. "He was an admirable headmaster, a superb listener and –a great friend. Albus is someone we can never replace, his rules, his beliefs, and his childlike laughter will forever remain in our hearts and within the walls of our school… I now stand in front of everyone in this room…not to replace Albus…but to continue the legacy he has left behind…" 

A roar of applause arose from the hall. McGonagall simply raised her hand and it slowly died down. "If Albus were here he wouldn't have wanted anyone in this room to be wearing a frown, instead he would have wanted everyone to be smiling and celebrating the year to come. And with that let the feasts begin." 

Hermione watched as the new headmistress took her seat. There was no one more deserving of the position than she. Hermione then focused her attention on her friends who were as of that moment busy stuffing their faces with the welcoming feast. 

"Hermione" Ron said as a few bits of food fell from his mouth. "How was the ferret?" She looked up at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy eating at one end of the table with his head hanging low…his ever so loyal followers, Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be feeling much better as they continuously stuffed their faces with food as they sat with everyone else. 

"Well, he's –he doesn't seem himself." 

"What, you mean he seems more ferrety than usual?" Ron managed to say before he took a rather massive bite out of a turkey leg. 

"Well…no. He just seems different, when we were at our –I mean when we were at the head's carriage he barely said a word, come to think of it he didn't say anything at all-" 

"Guilt" Ginny interrupted. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Guilt, he must be feeling rather guilty about what happened last time." 

"GUILTY! He's a bloody ferret!" Ron practically screamed, he then said in a softer voice "If you ask me, I say he's just putting up an act, there's a bloody bunch of people who are really mad at him for all the commotion he caused." 

"Ya, I guess you're right." 

"I bloody well am right." Ron said as he stuffed his face once more. 

Was Malfoy really putting up an act, if he was then that would explain everything…or was there something else, Hermione's thoughts were racing. It's not like she cared about what happened to Malfoy –he's a bloody ferret for crying out loud. She would have to work with him, not to mention share a common room with him for an entire year. YUCK! The thought of sharing a common room with such a disgusting, nauseating, ferrety git made being head girl seem more like a punishment rather than a privilege. 

(a/n: it's slightly longer nowJ) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione waved goodbye to Ron and Ginny and made her way towards her new quarters. She was thrilled she made head girl. She really was-she loved responsibility and knew that she would carry out her duties very well. She also loved the idea of getting assigned to new quarters, not that her old dormitory wasn't nice or anything. She just wanted to be in some different surrounding. Hermione has been imagining of her new quarters ever since she received a letter from Professor McGonagall informing her that she was chosen as head girl.

Hermione finally reached the portrait that led to her new quarters.

"Password" the portrait of an old wizard asked.

"Chocolate Frogs!" Hermione took a step back as the portrait swung open. She stepped inside her new common room. It was nice, and cozy. It had a fire place similar to the one in the Gryffindor common room. There were two cozy looking armchairs in front of the fireplace-one maroon and the other a dark shade of green. At the sight of the green armchair she looked around the room and wondered where the ferrety head boy was at.

"Oh, well. I best try to enjoy the common room while he hasn't showed up yet." Hermione sat down on her maroon armchair. "This is perfect" she said to herself. "A butterbeer would be good, too." Right there a butterbeer magically appeared before her. She reached for it and took a sip.

"Well, I guess that's one of those special surprises Professor McGonagall mentioned" a voice said. Hermione quickly turned her head to see that Draco had settled himself on his green armchair. "I think I'd enjoy one too" he said and another mug of butterbeer magically appeared.

"I think I'll retreat to my room now" Hermione said as she stood up. She knew she had to share a common room with him but it didn't mean she had to actually sit with him and have a conversation with him.

"I'm sorry" Draco simply said after he took a sip of his drink.

"Excuse me?" Hermione sat back down and looked at him. "Did I hear you right? Did YOU just say sorry?"

There was a moment of silence before either of them spoke again.

"I'm sorry" Draco said again. Then, he stood up and entered his room, leaving Hermione sitting all alone in their common room gaping at his closed door.

* * *

Hermione was confused more than ever. First, there was the silent Draco on their train ride to Hogwarts. Now this. She just couldn't understand what was happening. Was he playing her? Was Draco just putting up an act to lower her defenses? Or has he had some nervous break down that caused him to change? 

She shook her head and said in a low voice, "Ferrets don't change."

* * *

Hermione woke up the following morning to the scent of freshly made pancakes. "Breakfast in bed" she said clearly amazed. She took a bite out of her pancakes and looked around her new room. It wasn't that different from her old dormitory. The colors were still the same maroon and gold. She still had the same bed with a slight change in her curtains-being that they were new. Her trunk was to be found at the foot of her bed just as it was those previous years. The only difference was that instead of having five beds in a room, there was only one. She then noticed that everything in her room was made just for one person. One maroon armchair at the corner of her room, one study desk, one bookshelf, one cabinet, and one dresser. Everything for just one person-just her.

* * *

Her first class to start her last year at Hogwarts was Defense against the Dark Arts. They had a new teacher-his name was Luis Mendoza. He was the youngest Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts has ever had. The first five minutes of the class was spent by Professor Mendoza giving the class a brief background of himself. He then asked each student to share with the rest of the class their favorite spell and the reason why they chose it.

* * *

"I'm Ron and I love the spell Accio" Ron said with a goofy grin.

"And why Mr. Weasley, do you LOVE the spell Accio. How does it help you in defending yourself against the dark arts?" Professor Mendoza asked Ron.

"Well, I didn't choose it for defending myself. I kinda chose it because I don't have to get up from my seat when I need to get a piece of parchment, a turkey leg or any other food for that matter." Ron said looking at Hermione for help. Hermione rolled her eyes and mouthed 'Accio wand…'

"Oh, yeah, and I chose it because you can summon wands or other things you might need during battle" Ron said as he took his seat looking rather pleased with himself.

"Miss Granger, if you please."

"I actually have two spells I like, if it's alright" Hermione said with a hopeful look. Professor Mendoza nodded. "The first is 'Petrificus Totalus' for the reason being that if I petrify my opponent he can't attack me. The second is 'Expecto Patronum' for obvious reasons."

"Okay, that's very good. Mr. Malfoy, if you please."

Draco stood up and every eye was on him. People still haven't forgotten the incident last year. Draco opened his mouth and closed it again. He just sat down and remained silent.

Ron leaned in to Hermione and whispered "What's wrong with the Bloody git. I bet I know what spell he'll choose. He'll choose an unforgivable curse at that. Something like Avada-"

"Ron! Shut it!" Hermione scolded under her breath.

"Okay then, I guess we'll skip Mr. Malfoy and go to Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Longbottom, if you please."

* * *

The class went on in that manner-where a student got up chose their favorite spell and why they chose that spell. Hermione still couldn't understand what was going on with Draco but being the witch that she was-she just had to find out what was behind Draco's silence. 


End file.
